


Seeing The Truth

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [47]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The Eye of Orichalcum allows Jim to see more than he’s ever wanted to.





	Seeing The Truth

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Seeing The Truth  
**Characters:** Jim, Edo||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A65, one character’s view of another  
**Notes:** Post-Haou having Johan and Ryou. Meet reversal!Jim!  
**Summary:** The Eye of Orichalcum allows Jim to see more than he’s ever wanted to.

* * *

Jim didn’t want to look at Haou. Doing so tended to mean that he couldn’t see anything else for hours on end. The first time he’d even come close to seeing the other, it had taken him until sunset before his vision cleared. 

Even having the bandages over the Eye of Orichalcum didn’t help. The darkness that radiated outward from that monster penetrated everything. He’d even considered some sort of enchanted protection, a pair of magical sunglasses, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything. 

“I want you to go on this mission,” Edo told him. “You’re the best one for it.” 

Jim’s hand flicked past his eye. He said nothing else and Edo tilted his head forward. They seldom spoke in words about this, but everyone knew about his ability. 

“You think he’ll be there?” Jim adjusted his duel disk. The idea of potentially dueling Haou certainly agreed with him, regardless of if it might end in death or not. If it ended with his, at least he would be able to protect others. If it ended with Haou’s, then this world would at last be safe. 

“I don’t know. But if he is, you’ve got the best chances to find him before he strikes. And of getting back alive.” 

Edo turned to stare out the window. “We should get more information from this prisoner. One way or the other.” 

That didn’t sound very good to Jim, but certain niceties had to be disposed of, whether one liked it or not. There were plenty of ways to gain that information without hurting the prisoner. Edo would start with those – he always did. Only if the prisoner kept back important information that Edo knew he had would he move on to more painful methods. 

Jim wouldn’t have worked for him if Edo was a _complete_ jerk. 

“I’ll do what I can,” Jim said at last, tipping his hat and heading out the door. He’d picked up more than a few bits of information himself over the years, just by talking to people. More than one prisoner ended up spilling their guts to him because he would listen to what they had to say. 

It was from this that they’d learned a lot of what they had after Haou compromised their spy network. Other people could be fooled. Not Jim. He saw Haou’s darkness everywhere and knew who could be trusted and who couldn’t be. 

That made him one of the most useful members of this rebellion, and word whispered through what grapevine they had said Haou wasn’t happy about that. Exactly what he intended to do, if anything, no one knew. 

Jim refused to let that stop him from doing what he knew was right. He couldn’t help but regret that he hadn’t been able to protect or rescue Johan and Ryou. They suspected even now that Haou targeted Johan deliberately. They might never know the truth. 

But at least he could protect others from similar fates at the hands of true darkness. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, who wants a nice long story about Jim being targeted by Haou in reversal world? I do!


End file.
